Returning Home
by WingsOfTheHeart19
Summary: The Saints have dealt with everything that enemies have thrown at them, but what they don't realize is that the one's they trust the most can be their worst enemy. *Post SR:TT*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this idea has been in my head for a while, and I have rewritten it at least five times, and I liked this one the best. Anyways here is the first chapter hope ya like it! **

* * *

It was late.

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling of my room in Purgatory. God it felt good to be home, but being here brought back so many memories. I felt broken, worn-out, and beaten. Although we had successfully taken over Steelport, I just felt empty. I hadn't focused on this feeling when the Saints took on the wannabe thugs of Steelport, possibly because I was so hellbent on revenge.

Since sleeping clearly wasn't an option, I got up and walked to the bar downstairs. After grabbing a beer from one of the fridges, I sat on the couch and looked at the once great HQ of the Saints. I remember when Johnny and I first came here after I woke up from my coma, man this place was a shit hole. But as the cash flow came in more and more, we turned this place into what it was now. The longer I sat on the couch, the more suffocated I felt. I needed to go for a drive.

Fifteen minutes later I found myself driving towards Mourning Woods Cemetery. I don't know why I was going there, but soon afterwards I was kneeling in front of Johnny's grave.

"I really don't know what I'm doing here or what to say, but I'm loosing it. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I've lost everything I have ever cared about. All I've got left is Pierce and Shaundi, and even they seem distant. Fuck, I don't know what to do anymore. I need you."

I lost my best friend that day on the plane, leaving him there was the hardest thing I have ever done, well besides having to shoot Carlos in the head, I wish I could take it all back. Looking at his tombstone now just justified that he was gone forever and was never coming back.

Thunder was heard off in the distance before rain actually came. It was still dark out and I was in no rush to return to Purgatory,so I just sat staring at the grave in the pouring rain. I don't know if I actually fell asleep or I just dozed off long enough to make myself feel like I was sleeping, but my vision was blurry when I was startled by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello..." I said in a groggy voice.

"Hello, girl, long time since we've talked."

I knew that voice from anywhere, but why was he calling me?

"Hey Dex. It's been awhile, how've ya been since you ran off like a little bitch?" I said with a smirk. My comment received a snort in response and then he continued to speak.

"If you're done with the pleasant remarks, I have something that could be of great value to you."

"Really? And what the hell would I want from you?"

"Your best friend comes to mind."

I was speechless, no words came out of my mouth when I tried to speak. How could Dex have Johnny? Johnny is alive? My mind was racing, one thing was for certain, trap or not, it was worth a shot to get my friend back.

"Meet me on the yacht in the harbor of Mission Beach, we can discuss things further then." That was all he said and then hung up. Did I mention before that I don't do boats? Last time being invited on a yacht didn't end so well, meaning it landed me in a coma for five years. I quickly called Pierce, but no answer, so I called Shaundi, again no answer. Well that's just fantastic, looks like I'll be going solo on this. I jacked a random car driving by. It was pretty beat up and had a rusted yellow frame, but a car was a car.

The closer I got to Mission Beach, the faster my heart was racing. This screamed trap, but I couldn't take the chance of loosing this opportunity. I parked the car diagonally, not really caring if I was actually between the spaces or not, and just sat there. I guess I was mentally preparing myself for what may or may not lie before me. It was probably another attempt for Dex to kill me, but this was just something I couldn't turn down. I stepped onto the pier and found the yacht Dex had mentioned. Well here goes nothing.

As I was led by two guards to a room at the end of the hall, I went over a mental check list of what I had on me. Guns, check. Knives, check. Mental preparedness, missing. They led me inside and then locked the door. Damn it, I'm already off to a bad start. But the door was suddenly opened and in walked a familiar, but hated face. Dex.

"I'm surprised you actually came."

"I'm surprised you haven't run away yet or tried to kill me." I snapped back. He just chuckled and made his way to the desk in the front of the room. "Please sit, I wish to discuss the matter of Mr. Gat." What was up with the formalities? Ultor really changed him. Dex signaled to one of his men, and they then left the room.

"Where is he?" I demanded. My tone was firm and I wasn't in the mood for games.

"Please, we are in no rush, let's take one thing at a time." He said throwing his hands up in a way to make me sit back down. Before I could respond, I heard the sound of struggling, and then the door burst open.

"Johnny?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Okay so I want to say thank you so much for all the support and encouraging reviews! A special thanks to SaintsRow4Ever and Cressida Isolde, you guys are awesome! If you haven't read their stories, check them out they're great! Anyways here is the revised version on Chapter two and the good news is I have already started chapter 3! Okay enough talking and enjoy!**

* * *

Johnny was alive. My mouth was agape as I stared him, arms pulled behind his back, eyes not meeting my own. I turned to Dex, awaiting answers on how he had gotten Johnny. Dex simply smiled at the expression across my face.

"How did you find him?" I asked glancing between both men.

"I have my resources." He said still with that stupid grin across his face.

I looked back towards Johnny and noticed something was off about him. But what, I couldn't put my finger on.

"As touching as it would be for me to just hand him back over, he is far to valuable to me now."

What was Dex talking about? I tried putting the pieces together, but I was drawing a blank.

"What are you talking about? Give him to me." My voice dropped dangerously low, I was itching to pull out my gun and just shoot the bastard, but I kept my hands at my sides, curiosity got the better of me.

"Let me enlighten you. You see, Mr. Gat is of great value to certain 'friends' of yours. They see him as a very important asset to their growing business."

What the hell was he talking about? Then suddenly I took in my surroundings and noticed something I had overlooked before. Underneath his suit collar, a pink point was popping out and contrasted against Dex's pressed black suit. Syndicate.

I was mentally cursing my stupidity and cockiness after we had taken Steelport over, but showed no emotion on my face. Damn it, Dex was working with Killbane! We should have taken that asshole out. My patience was beginning to dwindle down to almost nothing.

"You and I both know if you don't give Johnny to me, I will just kill you and take him." I said keeping my tone even, so that I wouldn't give away my current revelation.

"Ah, well that is where you are wrong my dear." He said as he rounded the corner of the desk to stand in front of me. Then the familiar sound of a gun clicking sounded behind me, and bright red dots scattered across my purple tank top.

"I've been in worse situations." I said, still keeping my voice monotone. Inching my fingers to my waistband, I soon felt the familiar smooth metal against my palm. Dex took notice and instinctively reached for his own gun. Soon we were a standoff, guns pointed at one another. No one moved an inch, just all staring at one another. Three guns were trained on me plus the three snipers posted outside. This situation had turned out exactly how I figured it would, with me looking down the barrels of multiple guns.

"Now don't do anything rash, girl." Dex said, tightening the grip around his gun. Okay, I had to come up with a plan, and fast. I backed up towards Johnny and the two guards surrounding him. If I could overcome one of the two guards, then I could use him as a shield when the bullets began to fly.

I turned and hit the man in the nose with my Shepard and then when he was distracted wrapped my slender arm around his fat neck. Johnny stood motionless next to me. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Johnny!" I called out to him, but he just turned and looked at me with a blank stare. Bullets began to fly and I began to shoot at the snipers taking shots at me. Dex ran for cover and then shouted orders to the other man with a pistol trained at me.

"Get him!" Dex shouted over gunfire to the burly man. The man then grabbed Johnny from behind and began to drag him out the door. Something on Johnny's face changed and he began to struggle.

"Boss!" But his struggles were then halted when the fat man injected a needle into Johnny's skin causing him to go limp. I pushed the now dead man in my arms to the ground and ran for the door, as bullets flew through the air. Although I really wanted to finally kill Dex, my friends came first. The man was a lot faster than he looked and was up ahead heading for one of the motorboats tied to the yacht. I began sprinting towards them. But the moment I reached the port, he took off. Damn it!

Luckily, there were two boats, and I hopped into the adjacent one. I took off in the direction of the other boat.

* * *

Dex paced the floor of the now abandoned yacht. He was awaiting the phone call from that wrestler, the one that brought him back into the world of the Saints. He should have never agreed to get Gat for him. Although the Saints and Dex no longer rolled together, Johnny and that girl were once his friends. He collapsed in one of the chairs that weren't destroyed in the firefight, and looked at the once clean room. Chairs and tables were flipped and covered with bullet holes, plus the shattered glass that was showered over the floor. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his suit pocket. Before answering, Dex heaved a heavy sigh.

"Things didn't go according to plan, Angel."

* * *

**Ah, don't you love plot twists? Well anyways hope you guys enjoyed this! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Quick update! I hope you all like it. I'm really starting to enjoy writing these chapters! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Mist sprayed in every direction as it bounced off the boat's windshield. The speedometer on the dash was steadily reaching its max speed as I raced after the bright orange boat in front of me.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Light glimmered across the murky surface of water, reflecting right into my eyes, making it difficult to see. The boat was beginning to increase in size as I inched closer to it. I pulled out my gun and began to fire. He swerved and tried to regain control of the boat. Soon enough our boats were side by side.

My next move was not one of my smartest, but I had done worse, like diving into a moving plane and jumping from a helicopter onto the top floor of the Philips Building. I leaped from my own boat onto the other, surprisingly landing on my feet. Without wasting another minute I shot the burly man before he had time to react. But unfortunately I missed my target and ended up hitting him in the arm instead of the chest. Keeping my balance became a challenge because the man had let go of the steering wheel.

Not even wincing when the bullet impacted his arm, he closed the gap between the two of us and knocked the pistol out of my hand. It skidded across the deck and out if my grasp. Damn it. So I used the only weapon I had left. My fists. My knuckles connected with his jaw, and I began to repeatedly punch him.

Jesus, what was this guy on? He didn't even appear to be effected at all by me punching him. Suddenly, he took me by surprise, and knocked me to the ground and then pinned my arms down. He punched me once in the ribs. I then awaited impact of the next punch, but it never came. A gun shot was heard over the purr of the boat's engine and then man collapsed on top of me. I looked up and there was Johnny, looking down at me, holding my discarded pistol. I pushed the man off of me and scrambled to my feet. I just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Why am I always saving your ass?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"Actually I think it's the other way around." I shot back and then smiled. He was alive and back to being Johnny, the trigger happy maniac who was my best friend.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. It took him by surprise initially, but he then hugged me back. Just feeling him there next to me made all my doubts disappear. He was back and I planned on keeping it that way.

By the time we had made it back to shore, the moon had risen into the dark sky. The familiar smells and sounds of Stilwater traveled through the evening air. I stepped off the curb and stopped in the middle of the street as a bright green Venom Classic was driving by. The driver stopped the car inches from me. Johnny then walked around to the car door and grabbed the man by the collar and threw him out onto the pavement. He then hopped into the drivers seat.

"Hey! I wanted to drive."

"I'd like to live, not crash about two miles down the road and knowing you... no way."

He had a point, I tended to smash into several cars, and when I say several I mean about every other car that passes me.

"So what'd I miss?" He asked glancing at me as I collapsed in the passengers seat.

"Oh ya know, the usual. Crushed a frenchie with a giant steel ball, unmasked an asshole and beat a computer nerd at his own game. Oh and got shot at by hooker assassins." I shrugged, after filling him in on all the exciting moments in Steelport.

"Well shit, I missed out on all the fun." Johnny said before laughing.

The car became silent after a while, because our energy was slowly draining, but it was the comfortable silence that I could only enjoy with Johnny. I glanced out the window and began to relax. But something was still nagging me in the back of my mind. I wanted to ask him where he had been, if he even remembered anything. But I stopped myself, tonight it was just satisfying knowing that I hadn't lost him after all this time. I'll save that question for another day.


End file.
